Sombras do Passado
by Annie Marie Cullen
Summary: Vidas entrelaçadas, mentiras e segredos se mesclam nesse jogo de vingança,será que vale a pena fazer justiça com as próprias mãos, ou deixar a vida tomar seu curso e resolver da sua forma universal, a lei, do que aqui se faz, aqui se paga.


_Do fundo do poço_

_É um longo caminho_

_Do fundo do poço_

_Eu tenho que sair_

_Do fundo do poço._

_(Bottom Of The Well -Airbourne)_

_._

_._

_ Capítulo 1 - Bottom of the well._

_._

Encolhi-me no chão frio e fétido, minha cabeça ainda se encontrava confusa pelos últimos acontecimentos, minha garganta estava repleta de palavras gritantes que pediam pra ser pronunciadas. " Eu sou inocente" eu estava fora de mim, era como se estivesse vivendo em uma realidade paralela totalmente desprovida de sentido.

As lagrimas grossas e quentes banhavam minha face de marfim, eu tinha muito frio, medo da escuridão ao meu redor, apesar de ter varias pessoas me cercando, e essas mesmas pessoas me olhavam, me analisavam. Isso me deixava temerosa.

Afinal eu não merecia estar aqui, sou inocente. - _"Grite pediu meu consciente. Grite a plenos pulmões, para que nos escutemos e nos tire daqui"_ Eu estava pagando pelo crime que não havia cometido, eu jamais mataria ninguém. Meu mundo virara de ponta cabeça em menos de dois dias, minha mente estava entorpecida, igual ao dia em que fiquei bêbada pela primeira vez.

Sinto tanto frio, meu corpo treme em espasmos, a cada rangido de aço das grades que a prendiam eu me encolhia mais. Passos apressados quebraram aquele silencio mórbido, uma batida forte de uma chave ecoou na sela me fazendo levantar instintivamente minha cabeça, olhando ao redor encontrou um olhar debochado.

– Ei branquinha, você tem visita.

Aquelas palavras ascenderam o frio do meu coração, eu não tinha mais medo, afinal eles perceberam o erro que cometeram. Era ele, ele veio me buscar, o amor da minha vida não me abandonaria, eu sabia. Um pequeno sorriso se abriu em meus lábios. Levantei-me de um salto, enfim iria embora daquele inferno incrivelmente gelado.

– Quem é? - Eu perguntei não contendo meu entusiasmo.

– Porque não vai lá e descobre por si mesma, não sou sua garota de recado. - Falou a agente penitenciaria literalmente irritada.

Mas nem a resposta grosseira dela tirou meu sorriso e o brilho dos meus olhos verdes.

Andei por corredores mal iluminados e sujos. As prisioneiras se debruçavam nas selas e falavam palavras ofensivas, me fazendo encolher de medo, por fim a agente penitenciaria me levou pra uma sala com um vidro os separando da visita, a única forma de comunicação era por meio de telefones.

Eu fiquei ali aguardando o Edward chegar, eu sabia que era ele, ele tinha visto que não passava de um engano, e eu o perdoaria por suas palavras duras pronunciadas por ele, que foram ditas em um momento de desespero.

Eu estava pronta a perdoá-lo.

Mas quem entrou ali não foi ele, e sim minha amiga, confidente. Eu só não entendia aquele olhar, era frio e tinha algo errado. Será que ela também não acreditava em mim - pensei.

Peguei o telefone com ambas as mãos trêmulas. Estava tão feliz de estar vendo um rosto familiar e querido.

– Oh Rose que bom que você veio, você acredita em mim, não é?

–Oh Bella querida eu sei. -Ela falou com olhar frio.

–Rose você tem que falar com o Edward, fazê-lo entender que estar havendo um terrível engano. Eu não o matei, eu jamais faria isso.

–Bella minha querida, eu vou falar com o Edward sim. Mas vai ser pra consolá-lo, da infidelidade de sua esposa psicótica e assassina.

– Do que você estar falando, Rose. Você sabe que não fui eu.

– Eu sei querida, mais quem vai acreditar em você, a esposa infiel que matou seu amante, pra ele não contar pro seu marido, que aliais era o próprio irmão._tsc tsc_ isso é imperdoável.

– Eu não entendo, o que você estar dizendo, sou inocente, nunca tive caso com o Emmett, eu o amava como a um irmão.

– Bella você sempre tão ingênua, você só estar no seu devido lugar, na sarjeta. - Disse Rose com olhar mortífero.

Fui tomada de surpresa, afinal ela era minha amiga, ou não.

–Do que você estar falando Rose.

–Da sua inutilidade, sua desgraçada, eu só estou tomando o meu lugar de volta, o meu lugar de direito. O Edward era meu, ai veio você e o tirou de mim, mas agora com você fora da jogada eu vou conquistá-lo. E finalmente ele será meu de novo e você ficará aqui, presa. - Disse Rose e sua risada ecoou na sala.

– Como você foi capaz, eu confiava em você e você só queria roubar meu marido, sua desgraçada. - Eu me descontrolei me levantado, eu queria não ter aquele vidro nos separando, queria agredir aquela maldita, tirar aquele sorrisinho vitorioso do seu rosto.

Ela sempre tão prestativa e boazinha, mas na verdade só queria se aproximar de meu marido. Era uma verdadeira cobra.

– Você não passa de uma desqualificada, você vai ficar aqui, sabe por que, porque eu mesma vou me certificar de você apodreça atrás das grades. -Falou Rose pausadamente.

– Você me pagará Rose, ate o ultimo centavo.

– Será Bella, Será mesmo, porque foi tão fácil te colocar aqui, te incriminar, fazer o Edward virar as costas pra você. Sabe ele estar arrasado, afinal você matou o único irmão dele, ele não suporta ouvir falar seu nome, e claro ele estar vulnerável, precisando de conforto. E eu estarei lá.

–Sua desgraçada, vadia, eu te mato. -Gritei batendo desesperantemente no vidro, querendo de qualquer forma quebrá-lo, logo o guarda me pegou e começou a me levar para longe, eu gritava a plenos pulmões e só se ouvia uma tenebrosa e cruel risada no ar.

- Solte-me, o que você esta fazendo. - Perguntei quando ele me arrastou por outro corredor.

- O que você esta fazendo? - Não. - Eu gritei quando ele me empurrou num lugar escuro. A porta pesada foi fechada me enclausurando no escuro.

- Não, por favor, me tirem daqui, por favor. Porque você estar fazendo isso? - Gritei batendo na porta de ferro.

- Eu prometi a sua amiga que faria da sua estadia aqui inesquecível, nada pessoal. - Disse ele se afastando.

- Maldito, malditos.

O lugar era escuro e pequeno, logo o pânico começou a tomar conta do meu corpo, fui deslizando da porta ate ao chão, me deitei em estado fetal.

Eu sabia que iria enlouquecer. Aos poucos meu pranto e soluços foram cessando, a realidade foi me tomando, os acontecimentos vieram com força invadindo minha mente.

Foi impossível não me lembrar do Edward virando as costas no julgamento, dizendo que as provas falavam por si, e o amor que ele dizia sentir por mim? Ele não confiara em mim, e isso era o que mais doía.

Um ódio amargo foi tomando proporções gigantescas em meu ser. Eles iriam pagar por tudo, ele pagaria por não confiar em mim e por ter me abandonado no momento que mais precisei e a Rose iria pagar o que havia feito, ela a trairá, se fazendo de amiga, ganhando minha confiança.

"Burra burra"

De repente um ruído atraiu minha atenção, eram ratos e essa constatação me fez gritar e espernear. Eu corri para porta, bati e chutei sem cessar.

Um tempo depois que pareceram séculos vi que eles tinha ido embora com medo da minha histeria, eu já não tinha mais forças, fui caindo ao longo da porta e me recostei contra ela.

Não choraria mais, afinal não adiantaria nada, estava no fundo do poço. Ódio e amargura seria meu alimento, sentei-me no chão, com as costas eretas e comecei a realizar um exercício chamado pránáyáma¹* que aprendi nas muitas aulas de yôga.

Isso me deixava tranquila e era disso que precisava no momento, precisava agir com a razão, não podia me descontrolar novamente, comecei a respirar nasalmente, silenciosa e completa. Contraindo a musculatura abdominal, intercostal e torácica. Eu precisava de equilíbrio, sensatez e concentração. Uma que ajudaria a passar o tempo, e me deixaria forte.

Eu não sabia dizer quanto tempo passou naquele lugar, hora e noção de tempo na minha cabeça não existia mais.

Por fim a porta foi aberta e a claridade me cegou por um momento e logo me tiraram dali, a agente penitenciária me puxava com brutalidade, no corredor só se ouvia risadas e piadas.

–Se acalmou branquinha, delícia. -Disse uma detenta.

–Oh tire o olho dela Jane, ela já é minha. - E todas as detentas começaram a rir.

Logo me jogaram na sela de novo, com brutalidade, fazendo-me cair, logo me levantei e me pus à frente da carcereira a enfrentando.

– Volte a me empurrar desse jeito de novo, e você vai querer não ter nascido.

– Olha a gatinha têm garras. Mais eu posso afiar, é só pedir. Ouvi dizer que amou a solitária. - falou a guarda em deboche.

– Eu estou morrendo de medo. -Disse apenas, me virando e indo me sentar no que parecia um colchão.

Olhando ao redor meu olhar encontrou com um par de olhos amedrontados. Uma jovem mulher tinha cabelos pretos e lustrosos, parecia perdida e confusa, e me olhava assustada.

–Como você conseguiu isso? Ela perguntou incrédula.

– Do que você ta falando.

–Você ficou três dias na solitária e estar de pé, confiante e segura. Quando na verdade eu achava que você voltaria um caco.

–Eu descobri que chorar não vai me levar a nada aqui, eu vou ter que aprender a viver aqui, aliais você também.

– É eu sei. Pior que eu sou inocente, eu tava no lugar e na hora errada. -Ela falou.

– E você? - Ela perguntou.

– Eu também sou inocente, só que me ferraram, mas eu vou acabar com eles, e é por isso e é pra isso que preciso ficar forte, as circunstâncias me obrigam a ser fria e usar a razão.

– Oh entendo, aliais sou Jéssica. - Ela falou estendendo a mão, mão essa que ignorei.

Eu não podia criar vínculos com nada e ninguém. Eu sabia que teria que ser por mim mesma aqui, não poderia confiar em ninguém. Aliais meu coração estava fechado pra bondade e gentilezas.

– Ah qual é, seremos amigas de sela.

– Não, apenas dividiremos a sela, mas você fica no seu lugar, entendeu? -Perguntei me afastando e indo pro meu lugar. Já estava literalmente irritada com aquela garota, ela não parava de falar, era irritante. Via-se que era fraca demais, seria presa fácil aqui.

–Qual foi sua pena? - Ela perguntou curiosa, ela não se cansava de perguntas.

– Eu me perguntei, talvez fosse bom trocar de sela.

–25 anos, acusada de homicídio e você? –Me peguei curiosa, aquela coisinha tinha cara que não mataria uma mosca.

–Ah eu me envolvi com um carinha e ele era fugitivo e tinha acabado de roubar e claro ele fugiu e eu levei a culpa do roubo, passarei 5 anos aqui.

–E sua família? - Perguntei.

–Ah eles não ligam pra mim, sabe sempre fui à ovelha negra da família e depois dessa, eles me abandonaram a minha própria sorte. -Disse Jéssica triste.

– Então bem vinda à turma dos abandonados.

– Eu posso te dar um abraço. - Perguntou Jéssica se jogando em meus braços. E foi impossível ela não rir da situação, e pior eu já meio que gostava daquela matraca.

Logo a Jéssica se recompôs sentando a minha frente. –Você ainda não me falou seu nome.

–Isabella Swan, mas pode me chamar de Bella.

– Seu nome faz jus, sua pele é tão linda, percebesse que você é de Berço, tipo granfina.

– Mas meu dinheiro não conseguiu me salvar desse inferno.

– Você falou que te ferraram? Foi um namorado?

– Você é muito curiosa sabia.

– Oh sim, todos me chamam de pentelha, mas eu nem ligo. É melhor perguntar do que julgar você não acha?

–Olhando desse ângulo, sim.

– E então vai me contar sua historia, ou não.

– Tenho outra opção?

–Não.

–Pois Bem, sente-se a historia é longa.

.

**(Flashback on)**

_* Tudo começou com a sociedade de meu pai, ele era empresário, mas as coisas fugiram do controle e ele se viu endividado e claro seu sócio fugiu o deixando sozinho com os problemas, vivíamos com conforto, não éramos ricos._

_Mas tínhamos uma estabilidade financeira razoável, mas de repente tínhamos que hipotecar a nossa casa, nossos bens já estavam sendo avaliados pelos credores e meu pai tentou de tudo dar um jeito na situação, mas era demais pra ele._

_Então ele se comunicou com um grande amigo, ele era um advogado brilhante e ele aceitou ajudar meu pai. Mas um acidente o deixou impossibilitado, assim ele pediu pra seu filho assessorar meu pai e foi quando eu o conheci. _

_Apaixonei-me por ele a primeira vista, saímos juntos varias vezes e numa dessas vezes ele me pediu em casamento, e eu fiquei exultante, ele era o homem mais lindo e carinhoso que tinha conhecido. E olha que não foram muitos._

_Três messes depois casamos, ele era incrível e eu o amava desesperadamente._

_E nesse meio tempo nossos pais morreram, o dele piorou muito depois do acidente, e meu pai teve um ataque fulminante, eu havia ficado órfã, mas eu sabia que ele estaria comigo sempre. _

_Nos Mudamos pra nova York, ele logo abriu um escritório de advocacia, nossa vida era perfeita, mas de um momento pra cá, brigávamos muito, ate dias atrás eu não sabia o porquê, era ela que fazia intrigas._

_Eles haviam crescido juntos, ela era linda, mas eu sabia que o Edward só gostava dela como irmã, e logo em seguida me aproximei dela e acabamos nos tornando amigas, eu dividia tudo com ela, confiava nela plenamente, e dias atrás descobri que foi ela que me meteu aqui. _

_Ela matou o Emmett meu cunhado, arquitetou o plano e eu cai na cilada, havia pegado na arma, eu vi o Emmett caído no chão morto, e fiquei histérica, e fiz a besteira de pegar a arma. E logo depois a policia chegou e foi quando percebi o que estava acontecendo._

_Eles me acusavam e as provas e evidencias estavam contra mim, ninguém acreditou em mim, nem mesmo ele, a quem eu entreguei meu coração, minha vida._

_Era ela que estava me esperando há três dias, ate pensei estupidamente que seria ele, mas eu me enganei, ela mesma confessou que matou o Emmett, ela só me queria fora de circulação, pra roubar meu marido. _

_Eles se merecem afinal, mais eu prometi pra mim mesma, que quando eu sair daqui farei justiça com as minhas próprias mãos. *_

**(Flashback of)**

**.**

–Terminei a historia e me vi com olhar vago no nada.

–Que historia em, e que bitch desgraçada. Seu marido é um babaca.

– É eu sei bem, mas eu me vingarei quando sair daqui.

– Mas pelo que você me contou, ele não tem muita culpa, né?

–Não, ele é apenas uma marionete nas mãos daquela psicopata, mas o que me dói é ele não ter acreditado em mim, eu que tinha me dado inteiramente no nosso relacionamento, e ele simplesmente não acreditou em mim.

–Eu sinto muito. -Disse Jéssica solidaria pegando minha mão, transmitido conforto, eu soltei minha mão bruscamente e me afastei.

– Não sinta, eles que sentiram.

.

.

…_Estou saindo do inferno._

_._

_Continua…_

* * *

¹*_ Pranayama_* são exercícios de respiração com o objetivo de controlar energia- prana - que permeia todas as coisas, criar um corpo saudável, aquietar a mente, trazer equilíbrio das emoções, ou você nunca ouviu falar no momento de grande irritação alguém dizer: "Respire fundo!".

* * *

**Hello Guys' Essa fanfic não é plágio gente, eu estou reescrevendo-a. A minha antiga conta deu problema. Espero que gostem e comentem.**


End file.
